Please Don't Tell
by AlmightyAkatsuki
Summary: Lucy has been feeling sad recently and no one knows why until something finally happens. "So many tears, so many mourning hearts, who's fault is it? I-Is it my f-fault?" Lucy thought to herself. R&R. flames welcome. If you want a sequel I can write one, but you gotta review and fav for it if not I wont know!


Please Don't Tell

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

"Hey guys! I'm back from a job!" Lucy shouted as she entered the guild.

"Hey Luce, glad your back"

"Welcome back Lucy-Nee"

"Hi Lu-Chan"

"I'm glad to be back!" Lucy yelled while walking to the bar, with a smile on her face. No one seemed to notice how broken her smile really was.

"Hello Lucy welcome back. Did you get enough money to pay your rent?" Mira asked Lucy with a soft smile on her face.

"Yes, I did thankfully." Lucy answered her in a short sentence, "Anyway Mira I have to go somewhere real quick I will be back in a while."

"See you then Lucy!" Mira waved and went off to tend to the other members sitting at the bar.

Lucy was walking back to the guild an hour and a half later with an even more broken smile on her face.

"HEY LUUUUUCCYYYYYY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Natsu screamed at Lucy from down the road, in front of the guild.

"I had to do something important." Lucy replied with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me I could have helped you?" Natsu asked with an innocently curious expression on his face.

"It wasn't something you could really help me with Natsu, I'm sorry." Lucy told him. Natsu studied her face and seemed to accept her answer. When Natsu turned around Lucy let a sad smile adorn her face for a split second until it went back to her broken smile.

"Come on Luce! Let's go inside so you can watch me beat Ice-Queen and Metal-Head!" Natsu said while dragging Lucy through the guild doors. Lucy finally gave a real smile and whispered,

"Sure thing Natsu."

Lucy and Natsu walked into the guild to see everyone throwing tables, chairs, and some guild members were throwing Cana's empty booze barrels. Natsu let go of Lucy and rushed up to 2 people.

"Hey Ice-Stripper, come and fight me so I can humiliate you in front of everyone!" Natsu shouted out to Gray, "And you too Iron-For-Brains fight me!"

While Natsu was preoccupied with that Lucy went to sit at her usual seat at the bar and waited for Mira to come by. When Mira did come by Lucy asked if master was in his office.

"Yes he is, what would you like to see him for?" Mira asked when Lucy's smile faltered and her eyes became dull Mira immediately regretted asking, "You know Lucy you don't have to tell me, you can go ahead and see him."

Lucy mumble a 'thanks' and proceeded to go to masters office that was behind the bar. Lucy knocked on the door to his office and after hearing a 'come in' opened the door and looked master straight in the eye.

"What is it you need, child?" Master asked after seeing Lucy walk in.

"M-Master we need to discuss s-something, and I would like you to k-keep it a secret." Lucy requested with a serious look in her eye and a wavering voice.

"Of course Lucy, now please tell me what it is that you don't want the others to know." Master agreed.

They talked for an hour and Mira was worried, so she snuck up to the door and tried to hear part of their conversation.

"Master, please don't tell the guild I would like them to know after I…..depart." Lucy once again requested

"Lucy I don't believe that this is right, I think that your family should know this. I will respect your decision though, so do not fret enjoy the time you have." Master told Lucy with a voice that was wavering and had a hint of sadness in it.

"Thank you Master."

Mira heard the screech of the chair being moved and took that as her queue to leave. When the door opened Lucy walked to her seat at the bar. Mira was staring at Lucy from the corner of her eye now and then but never said anything until Lucy spoke,

"Mira I've decided that I am going to something that is not like me,"

"What do you mean Lucy?" Mira asked slightly confused

Mira never got a verbal answer though, Lucy stood up and went to the guild members (Or more specifically Gray) that were having their usual brawl and Lucy Kicked him in the gut so hard that he flew a few feet back.

"W-What the hell?! Lucy you never want to participate in this! Why now?" Gray asked from the other side of the guild.

"Let's just say I had a change of heart." Lucy answered with a giggle.

"If that's the case I'm not going to let you push me around!" Gray yelled with a smirk on his face

The next few days continued like this until Lucy collapsed on her way to her seat at the bar.

Before her head could hit the ground Erza (who was closest to her) caught her and began rushing her to the infirmary. Lucy awoke and opened her eyes to darkness, she couldn't see.

"Lucy! Are you okay you just fainted?!" Natsu questioned her loudly.

"I-I'm fine." Lucy answered

"Please tell us what's going on Luce. We need to know." Gray pleaded and for once Natsu didn't make fun of him for it.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Happy, can you do me favor and come to my side for me? I can't see and want you to be beside me." Lucy asked in a whisper but everyone was dead silent they heard her clearly.

"Of course we will Lucy." Erza answered her, but little did Lucy know that they were all already at her side and so was everyone else in Fairy Tail.

"Wendy, come here I need to tell you something" Lucy rasped out, it seemed her voice was getting weaker by the second.

"O-Of course Lucy-San." Wendy leaned over, her mouth near Lucy's ear.

"In my apartment, next to my bed there is my night stand, and in the second drawer there is a small silver box and in it is the necklace that my mother wore to her wedding. I would like you to have it and take good care of it for me, Wendy." Lucy whispered to where only Wendy could hear. "Do you think you can do that for me Wendy?"

"H-Hai Lucy-S-"

"Call me Lucy-Nee, just this once."

"Hai, Lucy-Nee" Wendy said while tears streamed down her face.

"Erza, hold my hand so I know that you are here, please." Lucy asked when Wendy ran to Mira crying a waterfall.

"Yes Lucy." Usually Erza would take orders from no one but this was an exception so she complied and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Under my bed in my apartment there is a long slender box and inside of it is a sword that I think you will love, the sword's name is Seiza (1). This sword was originally for you birthday in a month but I've been saving up and I was finally able to buy it for you but it looks like I won't be able to give it to you then." Lucy told Erza with a smile on her face.

"I will not let your gift collect dust, I will use it with my new armor I swear it." Erza said with an impassive face that had one streak of tears running down it.

When Erza stepped back and cried silently, Lucy called for Happy and told him to sit on her stomach.

"Happy, I know the perfect place that you could catch fish at. Remember those boatmen that always told me to be careful on the edge of the road near the river? Well I asked them where they to catch fish and they said it's upstream and into the ocean, that when you get there the best place to fish would be in the center. I hope you have fun fishing." Lucy informed Happy while patting his head softly.

"I-I don't w-want t-to fish by myself L-Lucy, I-I want to f-fish with you!" Happy wailed while hugging Lucy beneath her breasts.

Happy continued to wail in the arms of Levy who picked up the distressed exceed and cried along with him.

"G-Gray, are you there?" Lucy's voice was now barely above a whisper.

"I'm here Luce." Gray replied to Lucy.

"It's not much but I saw how you liked to wear that necklace so I got you another necklace that you might like, I have it in my desk at my apartment it's nothing much but I also know a really good ice cream place. The restaurant is across the street from the clothing store I asked you to accompany me to that one time." Lucy fell silent and everyone thought that she was gone but she just began to have a coughing fit and Gray helped her get through it.

"T-Thank you Luce, I will wear that necklace every day." Gray replied through the knot in his throat.

Gray stayed by Lucy's side listening to her words and when he replied he walked up to Erza and tried as best as he could to comfort her.

"Natsu, I will always believe in you no matter what, never forget that. I know you think I forgot but the day we met is today and I'm glad it is I wouldn't have wanted to finally let go any other day. I also know that mine will never mean as much to you as someone else's but I left a present for you on your porch I hope you like it." Lucy told Natsu while slowly speaking softer and softer, it seemed like she was finally gone.

"I'm sure that I am speaking for every member of Fairy Tail when I say this, you shall be dearly missed Lucy Heartfillia, we all love you and wish you well." Master said in a quiet voice while standing at the edge of her bed.

At this Lucy smiled, "I-I'm not gone just yet, I s-still need someone t-to look after my celestial k-keys" Lucy rasped out.

"I will do it Lu-Chan, I can't really do much with them but I will take care of your spirits for sure." Levy volunteered out of the blue.

"T-thank you so much, Levy-Chan. I am really grateful to you." Lucy thanked Levy.

_'So many tears, so many mourning hearts, who's fault is it? I-Is it my f-fault?' Lucy thought to herself._

Slowly they both fell silent for a long time, when no one could here Lucy's raspy breathing anymore, they checked her pulse and found none.

"Lucy i-is gone, she has no p-pulse anymore." Wendy murmured.

Everyone was consumed with grief at this notion.

Later the guild found out from master that Lucy had an incurable disease and was supposed to pass at the age 16 but of sheer will lived 3 more years. The day that she left the bar to go somewhere important she went to see a doctor and get an estimate of how much time she had left in the world and the doctor told her a few days at max. Master told the guild that Lucy also left letters for everyone the days she visited him in his office. The guild mourned for their loss for 2 years until they finally got everything back on track, everyone seemed to forget Lucy but they all had her in their hearts.

About all the gifts she left, Wendy, Happy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu all cherished their gifts and never let anything taint them

Seiza: Constellation

This story was supposed to be something else but my aunt is in the hospital and she's not doing so well so I wrote this as a tribute to her, in a way.

_Almighty OUT!~_


End file.
